Conspiracy Theorist, Todoroki Shouto
by TheGenderfluid
Summary: The five times Todoroki the conspiracy theorist strikes, and the one time one of his crazy theories actually became true.


_"Are you All Might's secret love child?"_

Midoriya could still feel Todoroki's heavy gaze on the back of his head as he prepared himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen. It was 3 in the morning, and the only reason Midoriya was still up is because he lost track of time while binge watching hero commentaries. Todoroki was already in the room when he walked in, sitting calmly at the table and drinking his own cup of coffee without giving Midoriya an explanation or a greeting.

Nevertheless, the boy had kept staring at Midoriya the entire time. "Ano, Todoroki-kun..." Midoriya trailed off, glancing nervously at the teen, "is something bothering you? You haven't stop staring since I entered," Silence greeted his words, before Todoroki opened his mouth to say-

"Are you sure you're not All Might's illegitimate child?" He pressed.

Midoriya nearly dropped his cup from shock, "ARE YOU STILL ON ABOUT THAT?!" Todoroki's head tilted to the side like a lost puppy, ignoring the verdant-haired teen's outburst as he said, "It all adds up! All Might favours you the most in class and you guys share the same similarities. Not only that but he calls you 'My boy' like some sort of fatherly greeting, your quirks are similar as well and you both keep throwing yourself into reckless situations-" Midoriya held a hand up to stop the teen from continuing on, "T-Todoroki-kun, I can assure you that All Might is not my father, he isn't related to me either,"

Todoroki frowned, "But he could be, the last time we visited your mother your father wasn't around. There was no trace of his presence inside the house as well, and you can't seriously believe that he's overseas without visiting you or your mother for the pass decade," His stubborn look morphed into one of thoughtfulness and realisation, something Midoriya recognised easily and dubbed the 'Conspiracy Theorist Look'.

"Todoroki, whatever you're thinking about stop thinking about it now-"

"Or maybe it's just a coverup," Todoroki continued, ignoring Midoriya, "Your father isn't working overseas- he's a villain, and the entire thing was just to ensure you and your mother never found out about his real job. What if he's some powerful villain? Like that slenderman look-a-like All Might fought a few months back-" Midoriya gagged, his face turning green at the thought, "That guy's over 200-years-old! I would pick All Might as my father than All for One any day,"

Midoriya paused, realising that Todoroki wasn't ranting anymore and snuck a glance at the heterochromia teen. Said teen looked as though he won a lifetime supply of cold soba as he stared at Midoriya, "So you _do _admit to the fact All Might is a father figure to you. And that it's possible he could be your father as well,"

"..." Midoriya just picked up his cup and left the room.

A few days later, Todoroki and a few others were prime witnesses to Midoriya accidentally calling All Might 'Dad'. If the teen had been holding a recorder at the time with a satisfied look, no one brought it up as they stared at the flustered All Might and humiliated Midoriya acting like a father and son.

-උ0nގᎵiṛඹඋY Ꭲի౯0ṛiގᎢ, Ꭲ0d0ṛ0ḳi ގի0ᏌᎢ0-

_"Is Aizawa-sensei your father?"_

Shinsou was slowly adapting to the madness that was Class 1-A. With his classmates' powerful quirks, teenage shenanigans, and a truckload of crazy drama from living in the dorms, Shinsou fit in pretty quickly with his weird nicknames for everyone and the two cats that followed him to the dorms (Naruto and Sasuke were welcome with open arms- as long as they didn't enter Aoyama's room or Mineta's, no one deserves to witness the horror in Mineta's room or be permanently blinded by Aoyama's)

Usually, he hangs out with Kaminari, Kirishima or Midoriya. But today, it was just Todoroki and him in the dorm's living room watching The Bride of Frankenstein as everyone had left the dorms for the weekend to visit their families. Naruto and Sasuke were snuggling against Todoroki's right side, purring in satisfaction now and then as the two watched the movie. Shinsou had never spoke to Todoroki before then, but Kaminari did made a comment once that the him from his entrance exam was similar to 'Earlyroki'*.

"Shinsou-kun," Todoroki's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, Shinsou glanced at the teen warily, "Hai?..." _What does he want? This is the first time I've spoken to Todoroki, Midoriya did say that the guy left a lasting first impression when they first met so..._

"Is Aizawa-sensei your father?"

"...excuse me?" _Was this what Midoriya meant by lasting first impression? _Shinsou thought incredulously.

Todoroki, taking the other boy's silence as a good thing continued speaking, "You and Aizawa-sensei look and act similar to each other, you both like cats and you use the same weapon Aizawa-sensei uses to subdued villains. Not only that but Present Mic made a comment once how you reminded him of a teenage Aizawa-sensei. Midoriya mentioned that he'd seen you with Aizawa-sensei a couple of times before as well. Maybe your situation is similar to Midoriya's-"

Shinsou coughed, staring wide-eyed at Todoroki who still looked calm and collected as ever, "Hold up, Aizawa-sensei is not my dad, he's just mentoring me," The look the heterochromia teen was giving him showed just how ridiculous he thought Shinsou's words was, "I don't believe you," Shinsou honestly wanted to face-palm himself as Todoroki continued throwing out facts and evidence he found, the movie forgotten for the ongoing debate between the two whether Shinsou was related to Aizawa-sensei or not.

Midoriya was the first to come back once Sunday arrived. The freckled teen took one look at the coffee pot on the table that Shinsou was drowning himself in and winced, "Todoroki-kun got to you too, huh?"

Shinsou looked up, bloodshot eyes staring at Midoriya in betrayal, "Why did you not tell me that the Canadian Flag was a fucking conspiracy theorist?? I'm having an existential crisis right now because of the things I just learned. Also, where does he get his information from, _he knows where I live for kami's sake!!"_

Midoriya winced, patting Shinsou on the back slowly as the teen groaned and slammed his head on the table. "It's Todoroki," The freckled teen said, as though those two words could sum up the entire situation.

"And to think I thought Todoroki was the sane one out of everyone in this class," Came Shinsou's muffled voice, his face still glued to the table.

-උ0nގᎵiṛඹඋY Ꭲի౯0ṛiގᎢ, Ꭲ0d0ṛ0ḳi ގի0ᏌᎢ0-

_"Shigaraki's powers is quite the handful,"_

It was supposed to be a normal trip to the mall for grocery shopping. It was Midoriya, Todoroki and Bakugou's turn to go and tension was running high among the three teenagers. It wasn't until later when a vilain tried robbing the mall which resulted in Bakugou snapping his right wrist that Todoroki came up with another out-worldly theory, "Shigaraki's powers comes from his hands,"

They were in the living room. Him, Midoriya, and Momo who was working on creating some sort of weapon on the table.

Midoriya paused in the middle of his texting, slowly looking up towards Todoroki, "What?"

Todoroki shrugged, "The first time we met him, the guy keeps calling the hand on his face 'father', what if it really is his _father's _hand? The same applies to the hands covering his body, like they're hands of people who were close to him. What if, Shigaraki uses those hands as some sort of a power outlet to activate or strengthen his decaying quirk? According to Midoriya-kun, the guy keeps scratching himself when he doesn't wear the hands so maybe there's a withdrawal symptom as well?"

Kaminari, who had been just passing by the living room when the conversation occurred and was too curious to leave, snorted before he glance in Midoriya's direction, "That's the strangest theory I've ever heard, right Midoriya- WHY ARE YOU WRITING IT ALL DOWN IN YOUR NOTEBOOK?!"

Midoriya glanced up, his cheeks dusting a faint pink as he nervously chuckle, "It's interesting, and what if Todoroki-kun is onto something with this theory. I'm jotting it down just in case," He explained.

Momo coughed, gaining the others attention before she spoke, "Well, I've always thought that it had something to do with the way he was brought up or the environment he lives in," Kaminari tilted his head to the side in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Most villains are villains because society abandoned or rejected them for who they are. Quirk discrimination is a large case in many parts of the world, many people are lured into becoming villains because their quirks are 'dark' and 'suited for a villain'. Is that what you're implying, Momo-san?" Midoriya questioned the girl.

Momo shook her head, "Kind of, let's list the details to begin with. Shigaraki is a man-child, and he refers to himself and people like characters in a video games, this possibly means that he hasn't grown up yet despite being an adult, he holds onto a dark childlike innocence. So, what if, Shigaraki was an orphan? An orphan no one knew about who lost his parents because heroes weren't there to save them, he would develop a hatred for heroes. This probably explains his goal to rid the world of heroes,"

"And the way his hands are positioned on his body, it's kind of like how a parents would hold their child for safety or for comfort," Kaminari coughed, looking quite disturbed at what Momo was implying, "No offence, Momo-chan, but I doubt any parents would press their hand against their child's face as a safety measure,"

"Maybe because it's a kind of safety measure but not for a parent," Midoriya spoke up, "Like trying to hide a child's eyes from the horrors of the world. Shigaraki is a man-child, so what's to say that the hand on his face isn't a symbolism of a child trying not to witness the darker side of humanity, or protecting themselves from knowing the horrifying truth?" The atmosphere was tense as the teenagers silently processed the facts.

"Well," Kaminari started, trying to lighten up the mood, "that explains why Shigaraki is such a _handful,"_

-උ0nގᎵiṛඹඋY Ꭲի౯0ṛiގᎢ, Ꭲ0d0ṛ0ḳi ގի0ᏌᎢ0-

_"Everyone has a quirk, even the quirkless,"_

"Todoroki, I want you to stay back after class," As his classmates slowly left the classroom, Todoroki walked up towards the teacher's desk, "Aizawa-sensei?" His teacher placed a paper on the desk- his assignment from last week, the heterochromia teen realised. Aizawa gave Todoroki a tired look, "Todoroki, the assignment I gave the class a week ago is to explain the pros and cons about quirk usage being made illegal in our society unless you have a hero license," The teacher said tiredly, resisting the urge to bang his head against the wall, "Yet you gave me a two-page long essay about how everyone actually has a quirk, even the quirkless,"

Todoroki didn't react, "It's connected to the topic in a way," Aizawa wanted to strangle the emotionless teen, "No it's not, Todoroki. Yes, the theory that quirkless people actually have quirks but have never found them is interesting but how does this even connect to the topic I'd assigned,"

"Simple, if a quirkless person whose quirk is actually really lame like giving others bad luck manages to capture a villain using their quirk. Authorities wouldn't believe them, seeing as they were registered as quirkless in their records to begin with. Or a person whose quirk allows them to breathe in space but have never been to space so they will never find out about their quirk. Quirkless people's quirks are just considered extremely useless or lamer than normal, but isn't registered as a quirk because it's worthless and pass off as a talent instead," Todoroki explained.

Aizawa stared at the teen for a few seconds before he sighed, picking up his sleeping bag and trudging towards the door, "Rewrite the essay, I want to see it on my desk by tomorrow morning, Todoroki. And stick to the actual topic this time," The underground hero called out before he left the classroom.

Todoroki swore he heard his teacher mumbled "_I'm too tired to deal with this shit," _before he disappeared.

-උ0nގᎵiṛඹඋY Ꭲի౯0ṛiގᎢ, Ꭲ0d0ṛ0ḳi ގի0ᏌᎢ0-

_"All Might has a second quirk,"_

All Might, despite his confidence and positive attitude, was really shy and awkward around people. So when his student Todoroki Shouto started unnervingly staring at him during lessons it comes to no suprise that the retired hero became paranoid quickly. Young Midoriya had assured him that Todoroki was harmless and eccentric at times, but All Might still couldn't help but break out in cold sweat when the boy keeps staring at him during lessons and making him feel unsettled.

It came to a stop pretty quickly within a few days time- though that's because Todoroki finally came up to him and asked, "Do you have a second quirk?" If All Might had been drinking something at that time the man would've done an absolute beautiful spit take, though he didn't but instead choke on thin air.

"Y-Young Todoroki, what exactly are you trying to imply here?" All Might rasped out after he stopped choking and his voice came back. Todoroki hummed, "Well after the fight with that villain it's publicly known that you are unable to use your quirk anymore hence you retired from the hero business. But I noticed that whenever you get excited or hyped up, you return to your buff form from before although it results in you coughing up blood- is that the work of your second quirk?"

All Might blinked, "Ah, I've never considered the possibility of a second quirk," _mainly because I was quirkless until Nana found me, _he thought, "But I can assure you it isn't. The buffing up thing is something like what muscular people do when they want to show off," Todoroki didn't seemed convinced although he let it slide, "If you said so," The teen left after that, leaving All Might to his thoughts.

_Young Midoriya did have a harder time then I did when training to use One for All, _All Might mused as he walked back to the teacher's office. _Nana and Torino-sensei said that my body was probably powerful enough to control One for All before I even received it, so I didn't have to worry about broken bones or exploding limbs. _He remembers the essay Aizawa had been grumbling about two weeks ago, the one where Todoroki theorised about everyone having a quirk and quirkless people are just people who did not have the chance to discover theirs because it was hidden or passed off as a talent.

All Might paused for a moment as he remembered something, now_ that I think about it, the first One for All user was presumed quirkless until All for One forced a quirk on him and eventually discovers his stockpiling quirk. _

Maybe this was something worth looking into.

-උ0nގᎵiṛඹඋY Ꭲի౯0ṛiގᎢ, Ꭲ0d0ṛ0ḳi ގի0ᏌᎢ0-

_"Dabi is a Todoroki,"_

"It came back positive, Dabi's Touya Todoroki," The silence was deafening inside the police station. Endeavour stood to the side, silent shock and horror bleeding into his hard exterior, Fuyumi was sobbing hysterically as Natsuo held her against his chest, the thought of their brother still alive but a villain had just shattered their worlds now that they finally knew the truth. All Might, Detective Tsukasa, Aizawa and Nedzu stood to the side and allowed the Todoroki family to cope with the gut-wrenching news. Todoroki though...

"Oh," Those were the only words that left his lips, the teen's eyes were widened in shock but the way he reacted was undoubtably unnatural for someone who just found out their dead brother's a villain, unless-

"You knew about this," Aizawa stated flatly, staring at his student who was looking through the mirror and taking in the state of his brother. Todoroki pulled his eyes away from the one-way mirror, nodding lightly at his teacher's words, "I'd thought of this for a while now, since the summer training camp actually. And everything seems to fit the missing pieces of the puzzles,"

"What,"

"Dabi looks like he's in his early twenties, the same age Touya-nii would've been since he was older than Fuyumi. He has a fire quirk as well, though the flames resembled Endeavour's flames when he unleashed his full power and the fire tried to burn him alive once. Dabi's eyes are the same shade of colour as Endeavour's too. And according to the police reports you gave us he originally joined the League of Villains due to Stain's ideals and he was Dabi's idol. Stain hates 'fake' heroes, those who only seek fame and money that comes with the job. So if Dabi really was my brother, it would be no suprise he would've idolised and joined Stain," Todoroki explained to the roomful of gaping adults.

"...you're telling me, that you made a theory that a _villain_ was your supposedly dead brother," Aizawa stated, ready to pull out the resignation papers and quit being Class 2-A's homeroom teacher.

Todoroki shrugged, "I was bored," He said as though that explains everything.

"Shouto's a conspiracy theorist," Natsuo whispered, half-glee-half-terrified as he and his sister continued to stare at their youngest brother, "even without Touya-nii around he managed to corrupt Shouto with his stupid conspiracy theories. Fuyumi, kill me now, I don't want to hear another Space isn't real and NASA's covering it all up to form a cult about the flying spaghetti alien theory,"

***Earlyroki- Referance to chapter 195 of the manga where Sero compared Shinsou to the 'listless' Todoroki from before the Sports Festival.**

**A/N- All**** theories mentioned were made by real people so go check them out to find out more.**


End file.
